


The Measure of a Man

by track_04



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious Ohkura is a dangerous thing. Jin finds this out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Measure of a Man

The first time Ohkura ever takes the time to really consider Akanishi Jin's crotch is on a Tuesday.

This is not, of course, to say that he's never pondered the mysteries of Jin's naughty bits before. It's hard not to with all of the hip swiveling the other does, afterall, and he's seen enough KAT-TUN performances both live and on DVD (and while mostly awake, which is saying something), to at least have noticed that Jin has a crotch and that said crotch seems very open to being thrust in people's (well, Koki's) proverbial faces. As fascinating as it is, though, Ohkura is in Kanjani, so it generally takes more than just a well placed crotch thrust to catch his attention. He gets enough of those in the dressing room.

The mystery of Jin's crotch, then, isn't one that he really actively worries about, and definitely not one that he has the energy to bother investigating.

Until that otherwise normal Tuesday, that is.

He's minding his own business and happily napping on Ryo (who, in Ryo fashion, bitches about it but is careful not to shift around too much once Ohkura gets comfortable), when Yoko bursts into their dressing room, clutching the latest issue of Myojo and laughing hysterically.

"You have _got_ to read this."

Ohkura peeks one eye open, thinking that this could be potentially interesting, but closes it again when he sees that Yoko is just holding a magazine. He burrows his face deeper into Ryo's shoulder and does his best to ignore Yoko's blabbering and Hina and Subaru's laughter. Yoko's probably managed to find someone who looks like one of Hina's exes in a porn magazine or he's paid one of the Juniors to go through and paste Yasu and Ryo's faces onto the centerfold's bodies yet again (although he has to admit that one _had_ been pretty funny), and neither of those are really worth interrupting his nap.

Either way, he's actually doing a good job shutting the others out until he hears a "There is no way Akanishi's dick is that big!", which actually has him lifting his head off of Ryo's shoulder and blinking at the huddle of his bandmates across the room.

"He apparently thinks it is."

"You'd better watch it, Hina, it sounds like he's trying to steal your title."

"You should challenge him to a duel, Hina."

"... but can you Tsukkomi someone with your dick?"

"Of course, it's called cocksl--"

"I really don't need that mental image."

"Spoilsport."

"Someone call him up! I want proof!" This last is accompanied by a very pointed look at Ryo, who still hasn't bothered moving from the couch.

"No," Ryo crosses his arms over his chest while Yoko and Subaru pout at him and ask him why not, pointing out that Ryo is Jin's _friend_ and that Ryo _owed_ them for being so awesome and, besides, didn't he want to _know_?

Ohkura didn't bother pointing out that Yoko was probably friendly enough with Jin to call him up himself, or that they could just as easily walk down the hall to KAT-TUN's dressing room and ask. He's willing to bet _someone_ would answer their question, even if it's not Akanishi himself. "Why do you guys want to know about Jin's dick, anyway?"

Yoko and Subaru let off their whining at Ryo and break into nearly identical and equally evil grins. "Because of this." Yoko moves forward and lays the open magazine on Ohkura's lap, tapping at one of the pages with his finger. "Straight from the horse's mouth. So to speak."

Ohkura blinks and scans the page, unimpressed. It just looks like one of your run of the mill interviews, the kind that they all do at least a dozen times in a month, spouting the same canned answers every time. It seems incredibly boring. Until he gets to the line that Yoko is pointing out, that is.

The question itself ( _What words make you happy to hear?_ , to be precise), is pretty innocuous. Ohkura's been asked questions like that before in the past. He's pretty sure he usually answers something generic like _Good job today_ , or maybe something about food.

Jin's answer to the question ( _It's big, isn't it?_ , which Yoko reads aloud for everyone's benefit while the rest of the group cackles madly in the background), is anything but.

Ohkura stares blankly down at the words, at once amazed that Jin is either stupid or ballsy enough to say something like that, and intrigued. He turns to look at Ryo. "So, is it true?"

"What?" Ryo looks at Ohkura like he's grown a second head and then scowls, the type of scowl that Ohkura has come to associate with extreme embarrassment on Ryo's part. "How would I know? We're friends. It's not like we make a habit of whipping our dicks out over dinner."

"We're not," he adds when Yoko and Subaru both seem about to chime in, "a bunch of dirty old men."

Ohkura goes back to reading the article and ignores the ensuing argument about what is and isn't proper etiquette when showing someone your penis. By the time he puts the magazine away and his band mates have resolved their issues (or at least agreed to disagree, since neither Subaru nor Ryo wants to back down on their stance about the appropriateness of nudity at a dinner party), he's already working out a plan of action.

Because, really, if this is true he _has_ to see it.

\--

One of the benefits to being the youngest member in your group (and, consequently, the most skilled at pouting until you get your way), is that people tend to cater to your whims. This means that Ohkura usually manages to worm his way out of any dirty work. This doesn't mean that he can't do the work, of course. He just likes having someone else do it for him and reaping the benefits while he does something more satisfying. Like eating. Or sleeping.

Unfortunately for him, it doesn't look like that method is going to work this time. Ryo is the only member that has had ample opportunity to get a glimpse of Jin sans pants, but he either hasn't taken advantage of it or just isn't talking. This means that he's no real help in the area, so Ohkura decides to move on to greener pastures (so to speak). He briefly considers finding a way to convince Yoko or Hina to do it, since Yoko is generally up for this type of thing and, well... he's fairly certain he could get Hina involved once he convinces him his title is on the line, but dismisses it after further consideration. He's given it enough thought over the course of the day that he wants to see it for himself, and even if he gets someone else to take a picture for him, he doesn't really think it would be the same.

So, instead, he waits until he gets home that evening and gives Junno a call.

"What's the emergency?" Junno, wisely, waits until they're seated in the booth at the little ramen shop that has become their meeting place over the years and Ohkura has a bowl of steaming miso ramen in front of him to ask. Ohkura thinks it's a true testament to the power of their friendship.

"I want to see Jin's dick," Ohkura answers without preamble (and without more than a slight pause between bites of his ramen).

For his part, Junno looks more thoughtful than shocked, as if it all makes perfect sense. This is probably a testament to just how long he's been in Johnny's. "You haven't already?"

"No. When would I?"

"Well, it's not like he's exactly shy about it," Junno answers, grinning at his friend across the table. "In fact, I'd say he's downright cocky."

Ohkura takes another bite of ramen and stares at his friend blankly.

"Remind me to try that one on Maruyama-kun sometime." Ohkura nods, but doesn't bother speaking or trying to prod the other any further. He doesn't really have to, afterall. If he waits long enough Junno will either get curious and start asking questions, or he'll just spill what he needs to know. "Why do you want to see Jin's dick anyway?"

"I heard it was big."

"You want a chance to _size_ it up, huh?" Junno just grins at Ohkura's non-response and takes a bite of his own ramen. "I guess it's not bad."

"Is it as big as Hina's?"

"Hard to say... I think Jin's more of a grower."

Ohkura takes another bite and chews slowly as he rolls this new information around in his head. It doesn't really occur to him to bother asking how Junno knows how big Hina's dick is. He honestly doesn't think there's anyone at the Jimusho currently who _doesn't_ know. "Do you guys have practice tomorrow?"

Junno just gives him a knowing look and smiles.

This, Ohkura thinks, is why they're friends.

\--

The steam in the shower room is already oppressive as Ohkura slips inside. If he didn't know better, he'd think that a whole army of Juniors was in here showering. The steam is all coming from one stall, however, and Ohkura knows for a fact that the only person in here (besides himself, obviously), is one Akanishi Jin. He's made sure of as much.

Ohkura pauses in the doorway, able to make out Jin's silhouette through the shower curtain. He stares, his face thoughtful as he turns and slides the lock on the door into place before slipping further inside, losing clothing as he goes.

Ohkura is a little surprised that Jin doesn't seem to hear him until he pushes the shower curtain aside and steps inside, but Jin does look rather busy scrubbing spaghetti sauce of his hair, so he probably can't blame him for being too distracted to notice. Jin does, however, notice when Ohkura steps in close and touches his hips, his body tensing slightly and an annoyed sounding huff escaping him.

"Taguchi? I told you, I don't need any help. I think you already did enough when you dumped your plate on my head--" Jin starts as he turns to look at the other, stopping once he's managed to push his soapy hair out of his eyes and catches sight of Ohkura, and most definitely not Junno, standing behind him. "Wait... what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your dick." Ohkura shrugs, not seeing any reason to beat around the proverbial bush, and watches as Jin's expression shifts from shocked to uncertain to slightly suspicious.

Jin makes a sound that is a strange mixture of a cough and a laugh before he speaks, like he's clearing his throat. "You want--has Yoko been talking? Because he swore to me he didn't _see anything_."

"No," Ohkura answers, making a mental note to ask Yoko about this later. He'd ask more about it now, but it will be easy enough to get Yoko to spill and, really, that's not what he came here for (besides, if Yoko _had_ seen anything, he definitely would have told half of Tokyo by now). If he's going to waste all this energy and time on this, he's going to get what he wants before he leaves here.

"Then why?"

"I read your interview," Ohkura answers and knows by the recognition dawning in Jin's eyes and the half-cocky, half-embarrassed look on the other's face that he won't have to explain further. "I want to know if it's true."

"You could have just asked," Jin points out, but Ohkura doesn't really think the other sounds like me minds this approach at all. A quick scan of his eyes down the length of the other's body only seems to confirm this. If anything, there's one part of Jin that seems quite pleased with the more hands-on approach.

Jin is saying something else but Ohkura ignores it, focused on sizing the other up, quite literally. It's hard to tell from this angle, really, but it doesn't look _that_ impressive. Definitely not impressive enough to challenge Hina's title. He lays a hand on Jin's chest and urges the other back against the wet tile wall of the shower, ignoring the soft, half-hearted noise of protest that the other makes, a sound that's quickly replaced by a sharp inhale as Ohkura sinks to his knees on the floor of the shower.

It's clear from his new vantage point that Hina's title is definitely intact, but he has to admit it is still pretty impressive. He definitely wouldn't be disappointed to find that in bed with him, and if he hadn't already seen anything bigger he'd be impressed. As it is, he's rather pleased to see that at least it was worth his curiosity and all this effort.

Ohkura reaches out to grip Jin's hip as he continues to stare, tilting his head slightly to the side as he continues to assess the other, watching the way Jin's hips shift a bit under the continued scrutiny.

"So... how's the view?"

"Hm... not bad." Ohkura purses his lips as he tightens his hand against the other man's hip.

"Just--," Jin starts, then stops abruptly as Ohkura's hand slips over and settles between his legs, fingertips rubbing against him in light, curious movements. For his part, Ohkura almost thinks it's worth the way the tile floor of the shower is hurting his knees to hear Jin's breath hitch as he slides his thumb over the head. "--not bad?"

Ohkura shrugs, doesn't really caring that the other probably doesn't see it, too caught up in the explorations of his fingers. He watches Jin harden beneath his touches, lengthening slightly, and makes a note to tell Junno later that his comment at dinner hadn't been far off the mark. He half suspects that it won't really be news to Junno, though.

"... maybe you're just not looking closely enough." Jin's hands land in Ohkura's hair, pushing the wet mass away from his face and gripping, drawing Ohkura back from his own thoughts. Ohkura fists his hand around the other in answer and is rewarded with a moan and a thrusting of Jin's hips up into the touch. He really hadn't planned on coming here for anything more than a look but, well... he wasn't one to overlook an opportunity that was just handed to him like this. Or in hand, as it were.

"Maybe," Ohkura murmurs, his voice low as he starts to move his hand over Jin in a slow tease, enjoying the feel of the other hardening against his palm. He hears Jin start to reply with something, but the words die off into a strangled moan as he leans in and pushes his tongue into the other's slit without any warning.

"Shit." Jin's voice is low, surprised in a pleasant way as Ohkura flicks his tongue out again and draws it back between his lips, rolling the taste around his mouth. He decides that it meets his approval and leans in, closing his lips around the tip and sucking softly, his hand still moving in a slow tease, entirely unconcerned with the soft whine that falls from Jin's lips or the way the other's hands tighten in his hair. He continues to explore with his lips and hands at his own pace, feels his own body responding to the taste of Jin in his mouth and the heat of the other against his palm, his flesh hard and hot and practically begging to be touched. Or touched more.

Ohkura finally gives in to it and pulls the other deeper into his mouth, enjoying the noise that Jin makes almost as much as the way the other twitches against his tongue. He's still moving slowly, knowing full well how annoying it is to have someone draw things out like this, but finds he rather enjoys it when he's not the one on the receiving end. Jin, however, has other ideas if the way he yanks at Ohkura's hair and thrusts his hips at him are any indication.

Ohkura pulls away and glares up at the other, until Jin loosens the grip on his hair, managing to look both sheepish and demanding at the same time.

"Stop teasing already."

Ohkura's pretty sure that Jin's trying to sound demanding, but it comes out as more of a whimper. He weighs the benefits of drawing things out against those of hurrying up and decides that it's worth it to just give the other what he wants, given the ache in his knees and the sudden craving he has for yakiniku. He gives Jin one last petulant look as he pins the other's hips against the shower wall and leans in to pull him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he starts to bob his head in earnest this time.

Jin seems to approve, the low, keening moans he's making in the back of his throat enough to testify to that. Ohkura hums his approval, earning a shudder and another yank at his hair from Jin, but he decides to let this one slide. Instead, he tightens his grip on Jin's hips, keeping them pinned firmly against the shower wall as he takes as much of the other in as he can manage. The fact that he can't quite fit him all is another point in the other's favor.

"Oh-Ohkura," Jin moans, a plaintive note in his voice that Ohkura would either have to be deaf or oblivious to miss. "I'm gonna...."

Ohkura smirks internally and starts to hum again, knowing by the sounds that Jin's making and the way the other's hands have migrated downwards to clutch at his shoulders that it won't be long. He's markedly not impressed by the other's staying power, but he did sort of ambush the other with a surprise blow job (a rather fucking awesome surprise blow job, if he did say so himself), so he guesses that he can cut him some slack. Besides, he's enjoying it himself, so he can't complain (too much).

Jin's moan as he finishes, back arched at an almost impossible angle and entire body tensed and trembling, echoes off the walls of the shower stall. Ohkura swallows as the other spasms against his tongue, shivers a little at the way Jin's nails are digging into his shoulder. He waits until Jin stops shaking to let the other slip from his mouth, giving him a few last, teasing licks before leaning back to stare up at the other through the shower spray. He has to admit that the view's rather nice, the way Jin's lips are parted, cheeks flushed and water running down the side of his neck and onto his chest, making the skin there glisten.

Ohkura makes an approving sound and licks his lips as he stands, wonders how long he'll be tasting Jin there.

"So...," Jin speaks again once he's managed to get his breathing somewhat under control, smirking slightly at Ohkura as their eyes meet. "I guess you got what you came here for."

"Mostly," Ohkura answers, giving a very pointed look down at his own neglected erection before looking back up at the other with a pout. Jin blinks, a look of recognition dawning in his eyes as his smirk widens.

"I think I can handle that," Jin murmurs, and Ohkura chooses to ignore what a stupid line that is because the other chooses to kiss him roughly and circle his hand around him then. His hand and his lips both move in rough, slightly jerky movements, but Ohkura likes the lack of finesse, thinks that is speaks more to just how awesome he is at giving blow jobs and not any lack of technique on Jin's part.

"Faster," Ohkura whines into the kiss, shifting his hips impatiently. Jin wins a few more points when he does just as he's asked, his hand tightening around Ohkura's erection, thumb skimming the head as he pulls him off with an efficiency Ohkura wouldn't have really imagined the other capable of. He stores that thought away for later, though, his brain currently too busy with thoughts of _right there_ and _more_ to really focus on anything more coherent. For his part, Jin's doing a good job encouraging this, with the way he's kissing Ohkura breathless and nibbling at his lower lip in a way that should be annoying but is, at the moment, entirely too erotic.

Ohkura can feel his orgasm starting to build, rising from his toes, up his legs and along his spine. He closes his eyes and breaks the kiss, presses his forehead against the slick tile beside Jin's head and makes soft, incoherent pleas (which are, most certainly, _not_ pathetic sounding or whiny at all) for the other to hurry. He's in the middle of one such (not at all whiny) plea when his climax washes over him, his back arching as he comes against Jin's stomach.

It takes him a moment to catch his breath, but once he does he realizes that the water is finally going cold and makes a face as he pulls away. Jin must misread it, if the slightly affronted look on his face and his next comment are any indication. "... generally people look happier after they've come all over my stomach."

"What? Oh, no," Ohkura shakes his head and grins lazily, shivering a little and motioning toward the shower head. "The water's cold."

"Oh. Oh, okay then," Jin answers, his smile returning. There's a moment of awkward silence while they just stare at each other, Ohkura's stomach growling and ruining the moment. They both chuckle softly and Ohkura steps back, making a soft, annoyed noise as the shower curtain brushes against the backs of his thighs, slimy and not exactly pleasant.

"I need to dry off."

"Uh, yeah... I need to clean up," Jin mumbles, the unspoken "again" at the end crystal clear.

Ohkura nods and pushes the shower curtain out of the way. He stops before stepping out, leans in to give the other a quick, impulsive peck on the lips that earns him another smile. "You're pretty big."

Jin smirks at him (and might, possibly, be blushing a little, though it's hard to tell), and replies with a smug, "I know."

"But Hina's is bigger," Ohkura finishes as he steps out of the shower and closes the curtain behind him, ignoring Jin's sputtered protest.

Later, at a dinner that Ohkura's convinced Hina to buy for him, he orders the egg plant tempura and makes a note to ask Junno for Jin's cell number the next time he sees him.


End file.
